Laws of the Locker Room
by Knis
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura waste water together.  /*M-Rated yaoi oneshot of the SanaYuki variety*/


**Warning: M-rated for smuttiness of the Alpha Pair kind. This is pretty much a PWP fanfic. Also, no I don't have a weird obsession with writing water/shower/bath sex scenes. Srsly.**

**Disclaimer: OH LOOK I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. **

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in the Rikkai's tennis team's locker rooms. Everyone on the team was washing up and then packing to go home, waving good-bye to their friends, teammates and captain.<p>

Vice-captain Sanada rushed to the showers, his afternoon match with Yukimura still dwelling on his mind as he thought of how exquisite his captain had looked when Yukimura destroyed him at tennis.

Sanada entered the nearest empty shower stall, hung up his towel and turned on the water, enjoying the heated spray of water that lingered on his equally hot skin. Yes, Sanada was completely unaware of captain Yukimura's plans for the afternoon.

That's why Sanada was most surprised when his shower stall's curtain was pulled aside to reveal Rikkai's captain, smiling angelically at Sanada. The vice-captain's mouth went dry, realizing that he was currently naked in the shower and that Yukimura was right there wearing nothing more than a towel and looking at him.

"The other shower stalls are all full." said Yukimura. "Mind if we share?"

Sanada's voice decided to stop working upon getting an eyeful of Yukimura's perfect porcelain skin in full view. Yukimura didn't even have to ask; the answer was obvious. Sanada would never say no to Yukimura, especially not for this.

He settled for nodding instead and then his mind went blank when Yukimura dropped the towel that was around his waist, letting it fall to the ground. Either Yukimura was not at all aware of Sanada's lingering gaze on him or he simply said nothing. "Thank you." said Yukimura sweetly.

"Y-Your welcome." said Sanada, feeling his face getting hot as Yukimura prowled closer.

Sanada's brain had probably stopped functioning somewhere along the way otherwise he would have realized that there was no way eight regulars could possibly occupy ten shower stalls. And there was also the fact that the room was completely empty except for them since Yukimura had chased them all off. If Sanada had been listening, he would have noticed the lack of voices and water running in other shower stalls around them.

It was only when Yukimura was next to him, under the steady stream of water and had closed the curtains once more that Sanada realized just how small the shower stall was. It was definitely made for a single person, but Yukimura didn't seem to mind, nor did it stop him from squeezing in. Sanada felt like hyperventilating from having a naked Yukimura practically pressing against his equally naked and wet body.

Yukimura smiled at him and reached for some shampoo. Part of Sanada hip was pressed against Yukimura's firm behind. It was wonderful.

"I hope you don't mind if I use some of your shampoo." said Yukimura, putting some in his hair before Sanada could even say anything. "I always did love the way you smelled. Like a natural forest mixed with a manly musk."

Sanada just stood there, gaze continually going back to Yukimura. He decided to stop fighting it and let himself look. Sanada had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be washing himself and just focused on watching his captain clean up. He was pretty sure this was the greatest day ever.

Yukimura stared back at Sanada, a questioning look on his face.

"Is there something on my face, Sanada?" asked Yukimura, wondering why Sanada was staring at him so intensely.

"No. Nothing." said Sanada quickly. Yukimura's wet hair was the only thing sticking to his face. Sanada wondered if Yukimura would smell differently now that he was using a different shampoo. He hoped not. He always loved the whiff of flowers that seemed to be Yukimura's natural scent.

"While we're here… we should take advantage of this moment." said Yukimura, speaking suggestively. Sanada's breath caught. "Can you wash my back, Sanada?"

Yukimura had never seen Sanada move so quickly and eagerly. The vice-captain grabbed a cloth from where it was hanging, put it under the water and added soap. Yukimura chuckled and turned around. Sanada had a full view of Yukimura's amazing butt. Today couldn't get any better.

When Sanada pressed the cloth lightly on Yukimura's upper back, the bluenette sighed softly. Sanada began focusing on the task at hand. He rubbed circles around Yukimura's back, not too hard but just enough to clean him.

Sanada's face was so close to the back of Yukimura's head. He could faintly smell that beautiful blue hair, disappointed when no flowery scent came his way. Looks like his shampoo had overtaken the flowery aroma.

"Mmm that's good Sanada. Make sure you get my lower back as well." said Yukimura.

Gulping, Sanada lowered his hands, cleaning an area dangerously close to that delectable ass. He was hypnotized for a second before moving his eyes back up. Good thing too because his hands had been seconds away from following the same path as his eyes. Sanada could feel his cheeks heating up even more.

Yukimura turned his head slightly, grinning as if he knew exactly of Sanada's dilemma.

"You're very good with your hands Sanada." noted Yukimura.

"Thank you." said Sanada. The water had gotten slightly colder but it didn't bother Sanada one bit. The water could be freezing and he would still feel hot.

"You should help me wash the rest." said Yukimura.

"Wha-"

Before Sanada's brain could process it, Yukimura had grabbed Sanada's hands, wrapping them around his slight figure. Sanada was having a meltdown, realizing that his arms were around Yukimura and that the line of his chest was completely moulded against the captain's back. Sanada could now definitely smell the forest scent of his shampoo coming from Yukimura's hair.

Yukimura's chest vibrated as he laughed lightly. "Here, it's easier like this." said the bluenette, prodding Sanada's hand that was holding the wet cloth. Yukimura moved the hand against his chest, telling Sanada to get a move on.

Sanada's intoxicated mind somehow managed to comprehend what Yukimura was saying and started working on Yukimura's front, the rag in his hand moving to clean along Yukimura's chest. He wondered if Yukimura could feel how hard his heart was pounding. He probably could since Sanada's chest was right up against Yukimura's back. Sanada looked right in front of him, at the delicious-looking skin on Yukimura's neck and shoulder. What would it feel like to move his lips forward just a few inches and taste that creamy white skin?

Then Yukimura made a small noise all of a sudden.

"What is it, Yukimura?" asked Sanada, snapping his mind back to the current situation.

"N-Nothing." said Yukimura shakily. Sanada gave him a look and then shrugged, moving his hand again. Not even a minute later, Yukimura made the exact same noise again. It was a light and barely audible gasp that was bordering on a moan.

Sanada just knew that his cheeks and many other parts of his body were red and flushed just from hearing that sound alone. As Sanada continued rubbing the rag over Yukimura's body, he became aware of how the bluenette's breath got harder and quicker.

The wet cloth ran over a nipple, delicately, but it was enough stimulation to make Yukimura's head jerk back, his mouth open as he cried out. Sanada didn't stop this time, far too hypnotized by the delicious sounds coming from Yukimura. Instead, Sanada pressed back against the pink bud, putting pressure on it insistently, making Yukimura get louder.

And then Sanada could no longer contain himself from burying his face in Yukimura's neck, sniffing at the skin and running his lips and tongue over that silky throat. Everything was too good. Yukimura was so perfect, pressing back against his naked body, still making those delectable noises. The smell and taste of Yukimura was so good and Sanada couldn't help but lick and nip at the junction between the captain's neck and shoulder. Sanada's hand finally let go of the washcloth, letting it fall to the floor and making his fingers fully take hold of Yukimura's erect nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Sanada's other hand came up and did the same to Yukimura's other nipple, pinching it lightly.

Yukimura's back arched, chest coming forward and pressing for more. "God, Genichirou. Your hands… so good." breathed Yukimura.

"Yukimura…" whispered Sanada, marvelling in the fact that he was the one making Yukimura feel good and the bluenette was not pushing his advances away. On the contrary, Yukimura was the one who kept on pressing for more of Sanada's broad hands.

One of Yukimura's hands took hold of Sanada's, making it let go of his right nipple and moving it downwards. Yukimura guided Sanada lower to finally touch something that was hard, hot and dripping sticky fluid at the tip.

Sanada inhaled sharply. Oh. He was touching… Yukimura's… _oh_.

"_Genichirou_, please." Yukimura's hips pressed up, begging for Sanada to just do something.

The vice-captain obliged, hesitantly but then more firmly grasping Yukimura's member in his hand. It was so hard, so upright and Sanada couldn't believe that his own captain was so turned-on by Sanada's very own fingers. Sanada became aware of his own raging erection when Yukimura jerked and trembled and pressed back against Sanada.

The larger male's member was pressed none-too-lightly against Yukimura's behind as Sanada's continually rubbed his thumb along Yukimura's slit, as this seemed to be his most sensitive spot judging by the noises and movements the bluenette was making. Yukimura did not seem to mind or be bothered at all about Sanada's cock rubbing against him. Or maybe he simply didn't notice what with Sanada's hand diligently pleasuring him.

Yukimura moaned, nearly screaming it, when Sanada's hand went back to pumping, teasing the crown ever so slightly and then it was hard friction all the way back to the base. Yukimura's movements became frantic, his legs so apart and shaky that it was a wonder how he was still able to stand. He could feel that he was close… so close…

And then Sanada's hand ceased all movements.

"G-Gen… why?" Yukimura panted, feeling his over sensitive skin being touched by a completely still hand. He whined low in his throat, urging those fingers to just _move_.

"Yukimura… but the guys in the other shower stalls…" said Sanada, mortified. Sanada just now thought of how all these noises must be sounding to the rest of the team. His face grew red when he remembered that this was still a public shower room and that his whole team had been in when Sanada had entered the shower stall.

"Gone. I chased them out before coming in." said Yukimura. "Now, _please_."

Sanada wasn't even bothered by the fact that Yukimura had so plainly lied about the other shower stalls being full. If this was the result, than Sanada didn't mind if Yukimura were to lie to him everyday during the after practice showers. Instead, he went back to milking his captain's cock.

Yukimura was already on the brim. He put his hand over Sanada's, making sure the vice-captain wouldn't stop at such a crucial time. Because if Sanada stopped again, Yukimura felt like he would be ready to kick Sanada in the balls and relieve the vice-captain of the erection that was consistently pressing against his ass.

"Yes. Ah, _yes_." Yukimura's hips found their rhythm again, rolling forward and back against Sanada's rough palm. "Yes, Genichirou… good, so good. Don't stop, please, don't stop. Do it harder, just a little- ah _yes!_" Yukimura threw his head back against Sanada's shoulder and cried out in pleasure.

Sanada moaned too. It wasn't the slight stimulation against Yukimura's behind that was the most pleasurable; rather, Yukimura's ecstatic moans were what made Sanada's cock twitch and stain Yukimura's left butt cheek with salty pre-come.

The hand on Yukimura's member squeezed tightly. The bluenette felt like something was building up inside him, ready to explode and turn him into a writhing pile of mush in Sanada's grasp.

What Sanada felt first was Yukimura's full body shiver, trembling against him as the bluenette's orgasm took over. Yukimura's mouth was open; silent, but with pleasure bright on his face. And only then did Sanada feel the hot stickiness shooting out of Yukimura's member, jets of white flying out and staining the shower tiles.

The hands didn't stop stroking until Yukimura was completely spent, cock feeling so sensitive as the water from the shower hit it. Only then did Yukimura lazily shrug Sanada's hand away, turning around and kissing him square on the mouth.

Sanada's lips were heated and demanding, so passionate against Yukimura's leisurely stroking ones. Yukimura smiled, still feeling Sanada's hardness against his thigh. The usually capped teen moaned lowly when Yukimura's finger went down and teased the tip lightly.

"You've been such a good boy today, Genichirou. It's only fair that you get rewarded." whispered Yukimura through half-lidded eyes, tongue flicking over Sanada's neck. "What would you like?"

"N-Nothing… it's alright, Yukimura." said Sanada, even if that was the complete opposite of what his body truly wanted.

Yukimura smiled against Sanada's neck. "Then I'm going to have to insist, Genichirou." he purred, his face nuzzling the vice-captain's delightfully tanned skin. "I'll give you some choices. I can either fist you like you did to me..." Yukimura enunciated his words with a long stroke of his fingers against Sanada's leaking tip.

"God…" Sanada breathed out.

"Or," Yukimura's mouth was suddenly very close to Sanada's ear, tickling him with each breath. "I can introduce my mouth to that hard and hot cock of yours."

Sanada's breath caught in his throat, Yukimura's voice turning him on so much more than he thought possible. Then Yukimura's lips bit his earlobe and sucked on it. Sanada couldn't stop himself from groaning, his hips shaking as he visualized Yukimura down on his knees in front of him, taking Sanada's own cock into his mouth, tongue lapping at the leaking tip and cheeks hollowed from suction.

It was too much for Sanada, too much teasing and too much build-up. When Yukimura's hand brushed his dick once more, the vice-captain's whole body shuddered and arched as he reached his peak, the waves of orgasm washing over him in euphoria.

Although surprised, Yukimura held Sanada as he rode out his climax in gasps and pants, complete with white essence squirting on both their lower stomachs.

Yukimura gave a low laugh when Sanada was leaning back against the wall of the shower, looking sated and spent. "I apologize, Genichirou." said the bluenette. "It seems I teased you a little too far."

Sanada looked dazed as he struggled to regain his breath. "I-It's alright." he murmured. Either way it had been so amazing to have Yukimura's body against him like that.

"Mmm, but I do feel bad. I don't like owing people something. I prefer to pay my debts immediately." said Yukimura. The captain's lips were diligently roaming over Sanada's neck, jaw and cheeks as he spoke. "Wouldn't you agree that it is the wisest choice?"

Sanada's member immediately began picking up interest again. Yukimura giggled, delighted.

"But, I think we've abused the shower stall and wasted enough water for today. So don't get too excited just yet, Genichirou." said Yukimura, pulling away from Sanada's wet body. The vice-captain just now noticed that the water was freezing. He felt even colder from not having Yukimura's body against his.

"W-What do you have in mind, Yukimura?" asked Sanada, turning off the water and grabbing his towel. Yukimura wrapped his own pure white towel around his waist and gave Sanada a mischievous grin.

"What I am visualizing is my bedroom. More specifically, my queen-sized bed with you on it." purred Yukimura. "And you are in luck. My parents are out for the evening."

Sanada was pretty sure that Yukimura's parents being out of the house was no coincidence. Sanada was ready to bet his black cap that Yukimura had planned this all out. Of course, that didn't stop Sanada from agreeing to Yukimura's proposition on the spot.

The bluenette's plan of seduction had undoubtedly worked. Yukimura was a master at getting what he wanted, regardless of what it was. And Sanada was happy to just go along with it without objections.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Hello~ I've been so busy lately building my freeze ray, having a desperate housewives marathon, and preparing my next long story, that I had a sudden urge to write smut of the SanaYuki variety.**

**Because everyone loves SanaYuki, amirite y/y?**


End file.
